


[Podfic] Delicate | written by riyku

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Lukas slides his hands up to cover Philip's ears until all Philip can hear is the rush of blood through his body. It sounds like the ocean. Like running water.





	[Podfic] Delicate | written by riyku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808838) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> Thank you riyku for granting me permission to record this!
> 
> Recorded for lavishsqualor for the 2017 ITPE exchange.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ezsc2aopl6d8ktv/Delicate.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7fs6f65dykme1bz/Delicate.m4b)
  * **Size:** 12MB/6MB | **Duration:** 0:12:27 

  
---|---


End file.
